Nintendo Channel
|genre = |modes = |platforms = Wii }} The Nintendo Channel, known as the Everybody's Nintendo Channel (みんなのニンテンドーチャンネル Minna no Nintendō Channeru) in Japan, is a defunct online service, which was accessed through the use of WiiConnect24 on Nintendo's Wii game console. The channel offered viewing of videos from Nintendo, support for reading through game articles and also an online-based DS Download Station for the Nintendo DS to play demo versions of various Nintendo DS games. Users could send recommendations to Nintendo about a Wii or Nintendo DS game that they played, although Nintendo DS game cards had to be in the system's Slot-1 and locally connected to the Wii via Download Play in order to be eligible in the survey. The Nintendo Channel debuted in November 27, 2007 in Japan, May 7, 2008 in America, and May 30, 2008 in Europe and Australia, and an update was released at a later point which changed the user interface and various other things. A North American-exclusive show called Nintendo Week was also distributed via Nintendo Channel. Nintendo ended support for the Nintendo Channel on June 28, 2013 along with 4 more Wii channels as WiiConnect24, which the channel required, was permanently disconnected. However, this channel can still be accessed through the RiiConnect24 service. Most of Nintendo Channel's functions were succeeded by the Nintendo eShop. Features The Nintendo Channel offers and videos about Wii or Nintendo DS games, with the option to see further details or purchase the software from the Wii Shop Channel. DS demos can be transmitted to the user's Nintendo DS. The Nintendo Channel also allows the user to recommend games that they have played. DS Download Service The DS Download Service was a place for users to download demos or additional data to the Nintendo DS, DSi, DSi XL, or 3DS systems. Downloadable DS demo titles included: * Fossil Fighters: Champions * Kirby Mass Attack * Okamiden * Ghost Trick Phantom Detective * Sonic Colors * Crafting Mama * Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs Demo * Ivy the Kiwi? Demo * Dragon Ball: Origins 2 * Picross 3D * America's Test Kitchen Pots de Creme Demo * America's Test Kitchen Roasted Red Potatoes Demo * Rooms DS * Battle of Giants: Dragons * Battle of Giants: Mutant Insects * Ace Attorney INVESTIGATIONS: Miles Edgeworth * James Patterson Woman's Murder Club: Games of Passion * Fossil Fighters Gift Fossil (Neutral) * Fossil Fighters Gift Fossil (Water) * Fossil Fighters Gift Fossil (Fire) * Fossil Fighters Gift Fossil (Earth) * Fossil Fighters Cleaning Demo * Mega Man Star Force 3 (until 9/20/2009) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (until 9/20/2009) * Rhythm Heaven * Personal Trainer: Math * Personal Trainer: Cooking Mac & Cheese Demo (until 12/21/2008) * Personal Trainer: Cooking Lasagna Demo (until 3/22/2009) * Mystery Case Files: MillionHeir * Crosswords DS-Crosswords Demo * Crosswords DS-Wordsearch Demo * Crosswords DS-Anagrams Demo (until 7/27/2008) * Brain Age 2 Demo * Brain Age Demo * Flash Focus Demo * Jam Sessions * Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 * Cooking Mama 2: Dinner with Friends * Disney Friends * Ninja Gaiden® Dragon Sword * Elebits: The Adventures of Kai and Zero (until 12/21/2008) * Soul Bubbles Demo (until 12/21/2008) * PICTOIMAGE (until 1/18/2009) * Carnival Games (until 7/6/2008) * The Incredible Hulk * Kung Fu Panda DS Demo * Walt Disney Pictures Bolt Demo (until 1/18/2009) Availability The Nintendo Channel was available on the Wii Shop Channel for 0 Wii Points, which is free. The Nintendo Channel was available until services of the channel had been discontinued on June 28, 2013. Category:Wii